


Sloppy

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Kolivan, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega!Ulaz, Oral Sex, Sloppy, Throat Fucking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The Blades had always been known for efficiency but there are something things Kolivan doesn’t mind not being as such.





	Sloppy

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is so short, I am just trying to get back into the swing of things. I hope you enjoyed, happy Kolivan Friday. This has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

It’s not often that they took a break from reality and took the time to have a little fun and relief. The moment the door closes, they both let their masks down and just let the tension seep out. They were safe here.

Safe from prying eyes, safe from the harsh war just for a little while, and safe enough to be vulnerable around each other.

Ulaz turned to his lover before he leaned up for a kiss, gently twirling Kolivan’s braid in his fingers as he slips his other arm around his waist. Strong fingers card through the white frill of fur on Ulaz’s head as the kiss deepens.

Kolivan slowly pulls him back towards the bed before he breaks the kiss to sit back on it. He smiles at up the other, a rare softness showing as he traced the pretty light markings on his face.

He purred at the touches, tilting his face into his Leader’s palm as he reaches up and holds it to his face. After a moment, he slowly knelt down in front of his leader to slide his hands up those lovely strong thighs slowly with a small purr.

Kolivan shivered slightly when those palms lightly move to his inner thighs to slowly rub his thumbs over his noticeable bulge. Ulaz smirked a little when he feels the cock twitch under his ministrations, licking his lips.

“Hmmmm…seems like you’ve been waiting a while for me,” he lightly tugged on the seem befor slowly unbuttoning the cloth, “Goodness you’re always fully erect, Leader…”

Kolivan purred and lowered his ears before he looked down at Ulaz with a quirked brow, “That’s what happens, when someone decides to cope a feel during important meetings.”

The smirk on Ulaz’s face only widens before he leans down and gives the tip a kiss and a quick lick of his tongue. He swirled it tongue over the rip, the taste of precum and sweat making him salivate slightly before he slowly takes the tip into his mouth to give a wet suckle.

“Mmmmmm…..” Kolivan closed his eyes as he traces along the back of Ulaz’s neck, resisting the urge to just thrust his cock into his throat and fucking it as hard as he could.

Ulaz pulled off and gripped the tip to give it a rub before sucking along the underside. He used the tip of his tongue to lick over the ridges and swirl patterns along the skin. He used one of his hands to squeeze the deflated knot slightly. 

“Nnnngh…haaa….” he looked up at Kolivan, pulling back slightly with a string of spit still connecting him to the cock.

Without taking his eyes off him, Ulaz takes the tip again and moves to take at least help do the cock into his mouth before it hits wherein his throat starts. Drool slowly seems from his mouth as moves his head up and down slightly.

A series of wet sounds fill the room as he sucks and slurps around him, grunting softly. His teeth ever so slightly scrape of the skin and nubs as he tries to take more before he pulls off with a wet pop.

He lags as drool drips down his with a small bit of pre cum to follow.

A mewl escapes him when Kolivan grips the sides if Ulaz’s and pulls him back to suck more of his cock. The Leader of the Blade shuddered as he slowly rolled his hips into that wonderful wet mouth. 

He heard and felt the choked grunt Ulaz gives when his tip pushed down his throat slightly. The doctor’s hands grips on to Kolican’s hips, his nails digging into the fabric as he managed to find a rhythm to move his head back and forth while trying to relax his throat.

“Gods look at you…do you like having my cock in your mouth? I wonder what the others would think seeing how much you drool over it whenever I let you suck it. I would think you’d sucked off someone else but I knew you better than that…” 

A blush spreads from Ulaz’s ears down the name of his neck as his slit gives a twitch from those words. He reaches down and slowly palms at himself before whimpering needily.

“Mmmmm…mmmm mmmm mmm….!” He grunts before the thrusts into his mouth stop and his lips almost stretch over the slow forming knot.

Kolivan groaned and lowered his ears looking down at him possessively almost.

“Mmm…to think….one of my most efficient, successful agents….my lover…is so sloppy when he gives me a blowjob like this….” Kolivan smirked softly as he watched Ulaz’s eyes well up with tears of pleasure as more saliva escapes from the corners of his stuffed mouth.

Ulaz moaned softly before closing his eyes and hanging on to every word. 

After all, Kolivan wasn’t wrong, 


End file.
